Misunderstood
by francescai
Summary: Everyone in campus is mourning over a girl's death, enemy or friends. But, how would they react if they knew they shouldn't have cried for the matter? Things were greatly misunderstood. How can one react if one see's her when she's supposedly gone 4ever?
1. Part 1

**Misunderstood**

By:** manimefrances**

A/n: This would be short, maybe 5 or 6 chapters only. Plus, the chapters are short. I planned to do it as a 1shot but I haven't finished the whole of it yet. I want to have it posted already and so, I've decided to cut the whole fic. But I do hope you'll enjoy it. Please review, then. But before you read, pardon for the way I've written this. Even me, I'm irritated. It's like a script or something. But I just thought it would be better to have things written in individual dialogues.

**Part 1. New friend or deceiver?**

Ayu: Oh, Mikan-chan, can you give me a tour around the campus?

Mikan: Oh, sure! You're new here and I won't want you getting lost. Tomodachi?

Ayu: Sure.

Mikan: …

Ayu: The Academy sure is big.

Mikan: Yeah, and you know it's really fun here. I was lucky to being able to enroll here. And… (Mikan continued her very long narration without noticing that Yuki was not anymore listening and the worst…)

Mikan: Nooo, Yuki-cha-aaaaaaan!

Ayu: Huh?

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Mikan: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Ayu: Mikan-chan!!!

Kick to the left, kick to the right, punch to the left, punch to the right, uppercut, punch on face…. rocket kick!!!!!!!!!

Ayu: 'A living stuffed bear?'

Mikan: Ahh… (birds around head)

Ayu: Mikan-chan, daijoubo? Gomen…

Mikan: It was not your fault. I was just so busy talking about anything that I didn't realize we reached the Northern Forest already.

Ayu: 'So, this is the Northern Forest. So many interes…'

Mikan: Ahh…

Ayu: Mikan-chan, hold on!

Mikan; No need. (sudden energy blow)

Mikan: Ya! Ya! Ya! (Mikan suddenly stood up acting like a karate master blowing punches and kicks to the air)

Ayu (with a sweat drop): 'Weird. Hehe…'

Mikan: Where's Bear? I'm ready. Ya! Ya-aa! (mikan's eyes twinkled like Mr. when its ready to attack)

Ayu: Hehe, Mikan-chan, back to your foot so quickly….

Mikan: Ya! Ya! Ya!

Ayu: but could we go now?

Mikan (smiling): Oh, gomen. You should be scared.

Ayu: 'What the?'

The next day…

Time: 8:15 AM (classes start at 8)

Door: BANG!

Mikan: I'm really very sorry _again_ for being late. I promise not to be tardy _anymore_.

Teacher: As usual… I'm sorry but I think I've gotta follow Mr. Jinno's disciplinary mode.

Mikan: 'Noooo, Misaki-sensei…..!'

Teacher: Detention after class. Meet me at the greenhouse. Garden work on stack.

Mikan: Oh, ok. 'Yay! Love plants!'

Teacher (looking intently at her): And,…

Mikan: Huh?

Teacher: Nice new look.

Mikan: Huh?

Teacher: You look better with your hair down.

With that the Mikan's fellow classmates that weren't bothered by the sudden commotion as what they expected that it was again Mikan, turned and looked. They were getting their time answering their Biology test but after they heard sensei's comments then…

Boys' eyes turned into heart shapes.

Mikan: 'Huh! What about the sudden action?'

All 52 of her classmates looked…

A new Mikan?

A Mikan at age 13? A teen-aged… a mature Mikan? (Since Mikan wore her hair in pigtails, she always looked like a child… as what they say levels with her thinking.)

'She's…er… beautiful.' A pair of crimson eyes was glued to her face.

Mikan: Hehe… Didn't have time fixing my hair. Late.

Teacher: 15 minutes more.

With that, the students immediately recovered from the shock and focused hardly on the test.

Lunch time…

Ayu: 'That girl… She's…. I hate her!'

Mikan with the usual troupe… Hotaru, Iinchou, Ruka, Natsume, Youichi

Ayu: 'Oh my gosh! It's Natsume-kun! Yuki, calm down. Act normal… can't afford to get bad impressions from him. First impressions are always meant to be nice

Mikan: Oh, it's Yuki!

Mikan ran towards her… the others just followed but they walked instead

Mikan: I'm really sorry…. It was your first tour around and you deserved a nice one, but then I ruined it by scaring you off…. Though, we must be thankful Bear wasn't able to touch you.

Yuki: 'Why does she push things? Who said I'm scared?' (Ayu must be thankful that Koko isn't with the troupe now)

Hotaru: Typical idiot Mikan but I guess you need to give her a thank you.

Ayu: 'No way! Not gonna thank her… just after saying I was scared and getting the attention of our classmates just a while ago from Biology class from my beautiful face… but I need to do this, or else they might…. especially Natsume-kun will… Mikan, you'll pay for this for drowning me into shame.'

Ayu: Arigatou

Before Mikan could talk back, Natsume interfered.

Natsume: Tsk… Only idiots flock around with idiots. Be careful, you might be a better idiot than her. Baka-ne…. Let's go Ruka, Youichi

Youichi: Hags…

Mikan: Don't mind him… he's a sadistic cold arrogant bastard and might as well add, pervert…

With Ayu now alone, she's burning (not literally, of course)….

Seems that the heavens just crushed her between the earth

'Natsume-kun's first impressions for me? Very…. very cruel, he's so frank but hey, I'm not an idiot, that girl is. And all of this because of that Sakura? She'll pay.'

And one more thing, that girl just gave negative comments on her beloved. She doesn't care if they're true or not. That girl just commented Natsume in a bad way. Now, pay's double.

…

Ayu: Mikan-chan, why are you crying?

Mikan looked up. Her face really worn out.

Ayu: 'Yuck. Is she even female? Human? More like a monster…. uglier now that she's crying.'

Mikan: I've had all of it! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ayu: 'I don't get it…. rumors say that she's only the girl who got too close to my Natsume-kun…. many girls are better than her. I'm better than her. And even Ruka. I really can't forgive her… stealing the 2 cuties in school.

Mikan: You see, you must be lucky you're a 2 star even you're new here… me? Been a no star since last year… such hard life. it's really unfair! And worst is, no one gets to put me in a special training cause our class adviser goes time traveling now and then.

Ayu: 'Hey! My Alice isn't weak and like yours that can only protect yourself from the effect of others Alices.. what a useless ability to focus for… and who'd wanna help you train garbage? But this might be the best time for payback, hahahaha my revenge!'

Ayu: Of course, I'll be glad to help.

Ayu was now smiling evilly herself (inwardly, of course)

Ayu: Anyway, not like I pity you just that you saved my fragile body from the attacks of that homicidal stuffed animal back there.

Mikan: When and where?

It was Friday. By afternoon after classes, the 2, Mikan and Ayu went on their (more likely, Mikan's) training trip onto the Northern forest. Weekends, have planned to stay there and go back home on Monday for the classes

On Ayu's room…

"Now, this body should be fine. Just use this next time, no time to make the plan full, she's waiting. Don't wanna get myself caught.

Ayu went out to a waiting Mikan with a pack. She with the girl she accounts as her rival are gonna be together for 2 whole days. Atonement should be fun. Things would be perfect.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2. She's what?**

Later that night, as usual, Natsume arrived from a mission. He's really tired. Everything would be in pitch darkness if not for the mid light flashed from the posts, he might not be able to see without a help of his Alice. Then, he noticed that one of the rooms in the girls' dorm still had lights turned on. Curiosity just aroused from him plus, the boys' dorm is just far away for him to continue. So, he decided to check it out.

Natsume jumped swiftly form branch to branch to reach the window of the still lighted room as if he had full energy. But what he saw inside shocked her.

The room was in emptied silence but someone was there.

'Mikan?'

Natsume slowly knelt down and shook Mikan hard. Something like hot liquid uncontrollably formed at the edge of his ayes. His eyes had a darker shade of crimson that portrayed emotions for the first time except anger but loneliness and confusion. Why?

What could it be what he saw anyway? What is making our kuroneko cry? For the first time maybe since that day that he became 'emotionless'.

"Mikan? Mikan!!!!!!! Open your eyes, idiot? This isn't funny."

But Mikan didn't budge. What he really saw was someone or probably a body settled on the bed. The figure, yes, she's Mikan. But as Natsume saw how she slept, so peaceful; she decided not to continue her plans to shock her. He was just getting an interest on why she's here at this time of night, no, this time of dawn probably.

But Natsume's heart raced like wildfire seeing her pale stature. Her lips, why blue? She's really lifeless, on her appearance. Now, whiter in complexion and so beautiful. But why is she sleeping like she's dead?

He touched her hand. It made his eyes go wide; made him tremble. Why is she so cold? Natsume checked for her pulse. But none. However how many times he tried to check on her, it seems that the signs show that………

"No!!!!!!! Polkadots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What happened? Why are you,… sleeping?"

Tears freely flowed out. He doesn't care. What's important is Mikan and he just can't believe his eyes. He had been denying it for what seems like eons, but he knows; he loves the girl. His tears will be worth for her, for this great pain.

Mikan's without life. No doubt.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3. Mikan, dead! No! it can't be!**

Fire quickly spread through out the middle school girl dormitory.

Emptiness filled a room in the Academy hospital.

The teachers have been gone for an hour. Only Narumi stayed.

Narumi kept banging his head unto the door and so doctors and nurses were forced to inject him drugs for him to at least calm down and sleep. He's badly bleeding now.

Hotaru, still with emotionless eyes but now a face wrenched with tears

Ruka, silent but wide-eyed by clinging by Hotaru's side.

Sumire, silent but with a look that says 'I can't believe my rival's gone.' But tears are slowly overtaking her.

Fan girls that were under Sumire kept shouting but crying, letting out bitter laughs like crazy….

"Hahaha!!!!!!!! Mikan's gone!! No!!!!!! Mikan!!!!!!"

"Ha, Sakura!!!!!!!!! You can't fool us. You're still not dead. We all know you'll still stay and continue to be our rival with Natsume and Ruka!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They were laughing like trying to say that the things that are going on are nothing real. Despite hating Mikan for cutting glory for them, it seems that they aren't happy of loosing Mikan.

One fan girl even said, "Sakura, you've been a tough opponent for the whole Natsume Ruka fan club. We tribute you."

Out of nowhere, Hotaru suddenly laughed like a witch and used her Baka cannon on the girls that made them fly and cry either with the pain from it or the news about Mikan.

Laughs of seclusion filled the room. It was none other than Hotaru.

"Things were getting too noisy. Mikan is the only one that I allow to be loud maxed."

For a second, Hotaru was laughing, then crying, then laughing, then crying… She was having hysteria!

She went over the cold body of someone (Mikan) and whispered to her ear with a hand stroking flocks of hair to clear her face, "I don't care if I go insane. Anything for you, it'll be totally okay."

Anna and Nonoko, asleep, been tired of crying since they first heard about the news

Misaki and Yuu, silently weeping

Kokoroyami, trying to calm the others but also crying

Natsume, out of sight. Where?

In a branch of a Sakura tree… but not just a normal one. This is the usual tree where both he and Mikan stay and act 'as if' they were the biggest enemies.

Natsume just stayed there, in his thoughts memories of a certain girl kept on flashing on his empty head with nothing in mind but the baka he used to tease to death. He always said to her to stay away from him and now, she's gone, she's never coming back. If only,,… So many regrets……………..

At the moment, only thick black smoke left the middle school girl dormitory. Fire courtesy by the Black cat from being berserk a while ago has been settled down not long ago.

From a deep part of the Northern forest from far away………….

Girl 1: The fire just have been settled. Thank goodness. But I wonder. I think we should go back. Hotaru and the others could have been hurt. I'm worried.

Girl 2: Ne, I'm tired. Anyway, we still can't go back even though we want too. We're lost, remember? And it's all thanks to you. Just pray and hope they're fine.

Girl 1: Makata. Konbanwa.

The other didn't answer for she has fallen asleep already. She, being really tired of wandering around the forest for a whole day and her so-called job in the woods she needs to fulfill, she welcomed slumber to her.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4: Confusions that lead to grief and mischief**

The next day, Sunday, the whole Academy gathered by a Sakura tree. It has been decided for Mikan to be buried directly on that spot.

Mikan's friends couldn't stand to see her, and the worst is they don't even know what really caused her death. And their no.1 suspect: Ayu Mika. She must have done something to Mikan so she ran away proving the very fact she's missing right now.

_**Flashback**_

_Natsume, angrier than ever grabbed the doctor's collar and without effort, raised him a few cm up the ground. "What do you mean you don't know?"_

_Hotaru stood by Natsume's side, took out his baka gun to threaten, not even caring if the doctor is her brother herself._

_Imai-san gulped. He pities his little sister for this great loss._

"_We have examined every part of her body and…"_

_Natsume blushed by the thought. 'Every part of her body, huh?' Thank goodness, no one saw. The situation was urgent._

_Pause…_

_Me: Hentai!_

_Natsume: You're the hentai. You're the author here._

_Me: Yeah whatever! I think you guys know what our dear Kuroneko is thinking._

_Mikan enters…._

_Mikan: Huh? What are you talking about?_

_Natsume: Shut up!_

_Mikan: What's wrong with him?_

_Go…._

"_It seems that there ain't anything wrong. We examined the fields covered by her Alice too but there's just nothing wrong. You all know that her Alice doesn't affect her health at all."_

"_And you call yourself a doctor?"_

"_We're so sorry. But now, we conclude that her heart must've stopped beating on its own."_

"_Huh? Stop beating? But why? That day, she was as usual… happy."_

_Hotaru was desperate. Natsume was too._

"_Things like that are possible under different consequences."_

_Imai-san left the spot with burnt hair tips and swelled cheeks courtesy of her sister's deadly invention._

_**End of Flash back**_

The day quickly passed by and now, let's get back to what's happening to 2 people still somewhere in the Northern forest.

2 girls: pant… pant… pant

Girl 1: Ha………. glad we made it Piyo… we weren't breakfast.

Girl 2: Yeah.

Then out of nowhere, a sheet of paper carried by the strong wind at the moment dropped onto the ground.

Girl 1: Huh? They're accounting you as missing. And the odd thing is there is even a pay for some one who can take you back.

Girl 2 (grabs the flyer): You might have not noticed this. But if they all thought I'm missing, then why isn't your name on this flyer? Since were together, you should be missing too.

Girl 1: You're right. Wonder what's happening back there.

Girl 2: 'Ha ha ha! They must have forgotten you! I'm winning!'

After a while, on cue, the other girl started running. One shouted back to the questioning look of her companion.

Girl 2: Bear at your back!

Girl 1: Huh? Bear? Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back at class B, class was silent still because of what happened (or at least what they thought happened). It's not because it's Jinno's class this time but they just wanted to remember their happy times with Mikan in any places they've been with her and one of those places… is their class room.

30 minutes have passed since class started. Really silent…….. now, without the klutz they all know.

They were troubled on concentrating (concentrating on remembering Mikan perhaps) when loud fast foot steps came louder and louder.

The door went, 'BANG!' and they were almost shocked to death as they gasped from what they saw. Some even fainted, the others stood still.

And they were more like petrified when another girl came in and stood with a questioning look just like her escort by her side.

The latter girl who came in spoke up after a few minutes of uttered total silence.

Why is everyone acting like they're seeing ghosts?

In the minds of the students flashed, 'I thought she'-s d-ead?'

Girl 1: Aren't we a bit untidy? (And did a spin.)

Girl 2: You are.

Girl 1: Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! That Mr. Bear, I'm gonna give him my revenge someday.

'Mikan?'

A/n: I maybe one of the most hard working authors. I uploaded 4 chapters in 1 go. Hehe… Joke! I'm almost done with this. I'm uploading the last chapter if I get reviews, ok?

Next deal:

**Part 5. You're dead for real this time!**


End file.
